Lost Signal
by HitsugayaFanGirl
Summary: Hi. My name is Chiyo Mikazuki. I'm a half-Japanese high school student with an ordinary life. That is, until one day, I ran into a strange bunny. Did I mention that it could talk?
1. Chapter 1

_DIGIMON: Lost Signal_

Chapter 1~ Chance

* * *

"Now everybody, I want you to please pay attention. I know that you're all excited for Spring Break to start, but don't forget, we still have our current Literature Assignment to finish!" My teacher lectured to us. With a sigh, I turned my attention back to the window. Or to be more precise, what was _outside_ the window. The Sakura trees, which had just begun to bloom, swayed calmly in a gentle wind, their light pink blossoms fluttering slightly. The sky above was bright blue and cloudless. A perfect day. With another bored sigh, I propped my head onto my left hand. Only a few more minutes remaining. As if sensing it too, the other students around me began to shift around, gathering up their belongings. Time seemed to pass by even slower, until finally, the dismissal bell rang. Cheers of joy erupted from most as they rushed to stand from their desks and to the door. With a small smile, sharing their happiness, I shrugged my bag over my shoulder and followed them.

"Goodbye!"

"Have a great break!"

"See you in a week!"

"Can't wait to hang out!" the same words echoed through the halls cheerfully as the other students greeted each other. After placing all my books into my locker except for a spare notebook and what we were reading in my Lit class, I closed my faded blue locker and headed to the nearest exit.

"Chiyo! Wait up!" a familiar, feminine voice whined from behind me as I walked outside. I turned.

"Karin? What's up?" I asked as I recognized the girl and paused for her to catch up. Like me, Karin wore the girls' school uniform, the common white shirt with red stripes around the collar and a red skirt. The only exception between ours, was mine is pink, the color for the Freshmen girls. Karin pushed back her short bangs from her eyes as she caught up to me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later today?" Karin asked, slightly out of breath. I shook my head with a kind smile.

"Sorry, but I have my chores to do; plus Kouhei-kun is supposed to be dropping by today. Maybe later this week?" I told her with a shrug and she sighed.

"Jeez, it must be nice to have your parents gone most of the time and friendly neighbors to look after you! It would be a miracle if my parents were to leave me alone for at least two days! And now you even have Kouhei-kun visiting you! What's your secret, Chiyo?" Karin asked with a grin, her hazel eyes glinting. I scoffed. Kouhei Akigawa is a Junior in our school, and his family and mine happen to be neighbors. Ever since I was little, my parents have worked for the airlines, leaving me in the trusted care of the Akigawa's. Now that I'm older, I don't need to stay with them constantly, but they do stop by and deliver some food and stuff. Today, however, Kouhei had volunteered to bring over some food, and of course, to make sure that the house wasn't trashed.

"Karin…you know that we're just childhood friends, right? There's nothing else there. Kouhei-kun is only coming over today because his mother isn't feeling well," I told her with a warning glance. Karin is well known to easily jump to silly conclusions.

"Ah, really? What time is he coming over?" Karin asked, her eyes already glittering in excitement.

"Around 7pm, like always," I told her warily. Her grin changed into a smirk.

"Around 7, huh? Well, have fun on your _date_~" Karin said with mocking laughter as she quickly moved out of my reaching range.

"Karin!" I growled angrily. She laughed lightly again and sprinted away.

"Yeah, yeah! I'll call you tomorrow!" Karin said with a wave of her hand. I rolled my eyes and gave a short wave back. By tomorrow, I'd have an ear load of questions. A gust of strong wind rushed by me, rustling my light brown hair and picking up the stray Sakura petals. As it died, I tucked the loose strand behind my right ear and began walking home.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set into the horizon as I walked through the park near my house. Orange and golden light streamed through the surrounding trees that were busy casting long shadows. Daylight Savings Time would start tomorrow, ending the time when it gets darker earlier. The park, which on normal occasions would be full, was oddly vacant. With a slight, creepy feeling of paranoia, I turned up the music on my iPhone and continued walking toward the tunnel and to my house.

"Owww…" a soft whining came from the bushes in front of me. Surprised at the fact that there was indeed, another person here and the fact that I actually heard them, I pulled my earphones from my ears.

"Hello? Are you okay?" I asked into the dense brush. The voice had sounded like that of a small boy, instantly making me concerned that someone had lost their child. The bushes in front of me rustled as….something stepped out. My body froze. In the easiest way to describe it…was that it looked like a rabbit or bunny. Most of the fur on its body was brown, with the exception of the pink that tipped its long ears, the two stripes of pink on its ears as well, the pink tipped paws, and a pink collar. What I kept staring at was the three, small horns on its head. Its dark, brown eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Huh? A human? You need to get out of here! It's not safe, you must hurry!" the same soft, boy-like voice came from the creature. It stood and I gaped at it.

"What are you?! How are you talking?" I asked in shock, moving slightly forward to try and pick it up. It had to be a toy. Of some sorts, at least. The bunny gave a short jump back, a concerned look on its face, and it suddenly turned around.

"You must leave! I'll distract it from you! Go, now!" the bunny said, and not quite needing any more encouragement, I turned and ran. Behind me, I heard the slight rustle of movement from the bushes as the bunny jumped back in. I kept running.

Within minutes, I had reached my house, opened the door, relocked it, and collapsed on the other side, completely out of breath. What was that thing?! It could freaking TALK! I shuddered as another wave of paranoia swept over me. Shaking my head at the numerous thoughts of government conspiracies and scientific conspiracies, I focused on calming down and evening out my breathing. As my breathing finally steadied, I glanced over at the clock in the entryway. It was 6:40pm. Removing my shoes, and putting on some slippers, I quickly scanned each room of the house for cleanliness. With a relieved sigh, I walked into my room, quickly changing out of my uniform into a plain yellow T-shirt and blue jeans. I quickly scanned my room. It was a simple square room. The wall following the door was decorated with a few posters and led to my closet. On the opposite side of the door was a sliding glass door that led to a small balcony, which was currently covered by blinds. On the balcony wall, my bed lay horizontal to it, a single stuffed animal on top of it. A small dresser sat next to my bed, containing of a lamp, clock, and my laptop. Finally on the last wall, the wall of which held the door, was a tall bookshelf, which was filled with many books, and another dresser. In the corner between my bookshelf and my small dresser sat a purple bean-bag. I sighed. Yep, this was my room. The earlier images of the bunny flashed back through my mind and I glanced at the fading light from my balcony. What if…

BRRRRRIIIIIIIIING!!!! The phone downstairs rang loudly, causing me to jump. With a low curse at my cowardice, I rushed from my room and down the stairs to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked it up.

"Hey, Mikazuki-chan. I'm calling to say that I'm going to be a little late, later than 7. Something important came up. Is that okay?" It was Kouhei. I sighed mentally in relief. I really could be too paranoid for my own good.

"Um, yeah. That's fine. There was something that I needed to check on anyhow," I told him.

"Alright. Thanks. See you later," Kouhei said and we hung up. In a rush now, my mind finally made, I ran back upstairs and grabbed my normal, sea green, messenger bag. Quickly switching some items that I might need like my iPhone over to it, I threw it over my shoulder and dashed back downstairs and outside. I was now concerned for the little bunny.

'_Hurry! It's not safe! You must leave! I'll distract it from you!'_ the bunny's words replayed in my memories, his face holding that sad, concerned look. 'His' for the voice was male and for the slight usage of still polite, masculine terms. My initial fear of him was now replaced with that of curiosity and concern. What did he mean by 'distract it'? Was there something else there? With a worried glance, I quickly checked the time on my phone. It was almost 7. The sun had set now, the sky darkening and pulling a similar cover over the Earth. Stores and buildings on the surrounding sides of the park began to turn on their lights. As if knowing the upcoming darkness, the parks' lamps slowly began to glow, flickering to life themselves. I passed through the tunnel and walked to the area where I had seen him.

"Hello? Bunny-san, are you here? Are you okay?" I called out timidly into the bushes. If there was someone else here, they would think that I was crazy. Cicadas chirped in the background as I waited for a few seconds. Great. He was gone. Hanging my head down with disappointment, I sighed. Figuring now that I had probably made the entire thing up, I turned to leave. Instantly, there was a flash of light which circled the park. It made a crackling sound, similar to that of electricity, as it bounced off the light poles. I gasped as one by one, the lights turned off as being drained of their energy. The stream continued to crackle as it built up, and shot into the tunnel.

"What the?" I whispered, as there was the sound of something exploding. Simultaneously, as the explosion sounded, a wall of see-through, red light encircled the park, creating a dome.

"Hey! What is this?!" I yelled as I pounded my fists on a nearby surface. It made a solid 'thud' sound and I was pushed back as a jolt of electricity ran through me. I winced and held my tingling arm. It was then that I heard it. A low sound, which I had absentmindedly taken for a possible car or train, began to grow. I turned to the tunnel. The inside of it was pitch black now, since the power had been cut off, and the low sound continued to build. The rumbling soon turned into a fully audible growl, and I took a step back. The growling increased. It was getting closer.

"Oh? What have we here? Looks like I get two snacks today," A raspy voice echoed from the tunnel walls as a frog-like figure crawled out. The majority of its body was covered in what could be yellow fur, while a mane of dark orange fur flowed on the top half. It gave me a wicked, toothy grin as I stared at the four, blade like appendages on its back and then its clawed feet.

"W-what are you?" I stuttered out, something that I do not do. Its eyes gleamed in excitement of my obvious fear.

"I'm Gizamon. I wouldn't normally introduce myself to my prey, but you seem kinda out of the loop," it said with a dark chuckle as it slowly inched towards me.

"Uh, um, well, I think I came here at the wrong time. So I'll just be going," I said as politely as I could, trying to hide the fact that I was terrified. Gizamon's smile widened.

"On the contrary, I quite disagree. I'm quite glad that you're here, for now, I'll get to have some fun before my snack," Gizamon said, its eyes glinting in the pale, red light. With a sudden push from its back legs, the creature lunged towards me. I let out a scream as I ran quickly to the right. The raspy chuckle from the creature started again.

"Where do you think you're going? With this Digital Shield up, no one can escape until there is a victor…unless…you happen to be one of _them_?" Gizamon said, practically growling the last part.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Leave me alone!" I screamed as I kept running. I yelped as it had caught up to me quickly, and I ducked under and into a sphere of bars. It hissed and threw a paw through the opening. I narrowed my eye.

"Go AWAY!" I yelled at it as I picked up a handful of sand and threw it into its eyes. It growled and moved away, giving me the opportunity to dash out.

"Spiral Edge!" Gizamon's raspy voice called out angrily. I quickly looked over my shoulder. It had curled up into a ball, and was now rapidly rolling towards me. With another yelp, I dodged under the slide. Gizamon continued to roll, however, speeding up as it turned. A sharp, grinding noise was heard as the blades on its back sliced through the surface of the slide. I continued to run to the seesaws, not knowing what else to do. Gizamon stopped rolling, its form outstretched as it leapt into the air.

"Take this you creep!" I called out as I pushed my end down, sending the opposite side into Gizamon's neck. There was a hiss of pain and a truly pissed off look as it landed. I took this time to run to the swings, still looking for some way out.

"I've had it! Frog Kick!" Gizamon growled as it leapt into the air. It spun once, and then it outstretched its back leg. I screamed again.

"Petite Twister!" a familiar, gentle voice called out as a small, spinning blur slammed into Gizamon from the side. Gizamon let out a hiss as it fell back to the side. The small whirlwind stopped and landed on the seat of the swing.

"Bunny-san!" I cried out cheerfully, glad to be rescued.

"Attacking humans without partners is against the Code, Gizamon!" the bunny said, a hint of warning in his voice.

"The 'Code' no longer exists, Lopmon! Now, get out of my way, I'm not done playing with her yet. I'll even leave you some left over data…if she has any that is," Gizamon growled, crouching over for another attack.

"Lopmon? Is that your name, Bunny-san?" I whispered, and the bunny's ears twitched in return.

"Just stay here and you'll be safe," he said, turning slightly to me. I nodded and jumped up.

"Water Cure!" Gizamon said, shooting a jet of water from his mouth at us.

"Petite Twister!" Lopmon called out, spinning into the small whirlwind and blocking the attack. Suddenly, Gizamon had sprung into the air above Lopmon.

"Spiral Edge!" Its raspy voice echoed as it curled into a ball and rammed into Lopmon. The bunny slammed into the ground, with Gizamon still going after him.

"Frog Kick!" Gizamon sneered, and its right leg collided with Lopmon's stomach. I gasped as Lopmon was sent flying into a metal bar near me.

"Lopmon!" I cried out.

"Ungh…"Lopmon groaned in pain as he attempted to stand. Gizamon snickered.

"Fine. If you want to do it this way…I'll finish you off first!" Gizamon snarled as he began to jump toward Lopmon.

"Lopmon!" I called out again as I rushed to him.

"Spiral Edge!" Gizamon called out as I scooped the bunny into my arms to protect him. I flinched as I waited for the impact and a loud series of beeps sounded from my bag.

"Now what?" I murmured. A beam of white light shot down from the sky, piercing through the dome, and surrounded me. Gizamon hissed as its body collided with the light and was shot back.

"What is this…?" I muttered, balancing the unconscious Lopmon to my right hand as I reached into my bag with my left. A bright, white light, similair to the one that surrounded me, shone from the screen of my phone, and a message popped up. An electronic feminine voice read the message aloud.

"Will you Accept?" was all it asked. Below the message, there were two options to press. Either 'yes' or 'no.' Who in the world would text me something like this? Figuring that I was most likely about to be killed now, I hit 'yes' and the light began to pour from my phone and onto Lopmon. My phone shut off, and I quickly put it away to watch Lopmon. When his body was completely glowing, a small, circular object began to float from his body and into my free hand. The light faded and revealed a small, silver machine with a screen outlined in purple on the left side, and two purple buttons pointing up and down on the right. The beam of light that surrounded us faded, and I sat the still-glowing Lopmon, down. A snarl rose up from across the playground, bringing my attention back to Gizamon. With that light no-longer there, Gizamon was no-longer restrained. The light that had filled Lopmon stopped, and I noticed that his wounds were healed.

"Spiral Edge!" Gizamon growled out, jumping high into the air and rolling as fast as it could. An attempt to finish us off, I realized. Lopmon's eyes opened, and with a jump from the ground, and bouncing off a pole, he brought himself above Gizamon. A strange violet color, like that of the machine in my hands, glowed around his body.

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon called out, shooting multiple shards of what could only be ice, from his mouth. Gizamon cried out in shock as each shard made contact, freezing that section of its body. As the final shard hit, Gizamon was frozen solid, and shattered into small, glowing bits. The glowing dots circled and flowed into Lopmon and some into the machine in my hand. When it was done, Lopmon floated gently down and walked up to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Numbly, I nodded. There was a low, sound, like that of a gong, and the red dome that had trapped us, broke down.

"What…just happened?" I asked, still in shock.

"The fight is over, we are free to leave," Lopmon said as he reached me.

"Yeah…but…you were hurt badly, and then…this appeared…and-" I began to ramble but was stopped as a small, furry, pink paw met my hand. I looked down at the bunny.

"We became involved with each other by the need to protect. I can only guess that the Network decided to make us partners," Lopmon said, his voice calm and gentle again.

"Network? Partners? What do you mean?" I asked as I lifted the bunny. He let out a soft laugh.

"How about we introduce ourselves and then explain everything in a safer environment?" Lopmon said.

"Agreed," I replied.

"My name is Chiyo Mikazuki," I said, setting him down on a bench and holding out my hand.

"I'm called Lopmon. Pleased to meet you," Lopmon said, extending one of his long ears and shaking my hand. With a nervous laugh, I picked him back up.

"Now, time to explain."

* * *

A/N- Wow, okay…Hi! I've had this story hidden in a binder for years, forgotten about it, found it, and rewrote it because I actually liked the plot that I had made for this. I'm pretty amazed that I truly decided to write this again, and even more amazed that my beta-reader agreed to read it (after a lot of laughter from her side) Thank you! : ). So what do you guys think? If you like it, please review and tell me so and the next chapter will be written.

Thanks!

oh…and before I forget…

Disclaimer- Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo. (there are also many other notable contributors, but, I don't know exactly who is correct to put down, so I choose Hongo-san for the creation of the original Digimon concept.)

See ya~!


	2. Not Your Average Bunny

A/N- Alright~! Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait!

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. (Normally I would put the correct owner of the series/book/etc. up but there are too many and I don't know who is the correct person to give credit to/Toei Animation? Bandai?/ so I'll do this from now on. A simple 'I don't own Digimon.')

* * *

_DIGIMON: Lost Signal_

Chapter 2~ Not Your Average Bunny

* * *

It was around 10:30 in the morning when I headed out to do some shopping for lunch. My messenger bag strapped across my body, I hurried through to the nearby park so I could get to my favorite shops. It was crowded. A large group of people and TV vans were huddled around the playground section of the park. A nearby TV reporter pointing out to the camera three, deep scratches in the slide.

"We have no news of how the vandalism has occurred but our investigators are currently looking into it…" I heard the woman say as I passed by the crowd, my eyes lowered. So it really did happen.

_Previous night…_

"Alright. So tell me. What are you?" I asked the brown bunny as we sat down in my kitchen. The bunny, or Lopmon, as he had called himself shrugged his long ears.

"I'm a Digimon," Lopmon said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. I frowned.

"A what?" I asked him. Lopmon sighed, and placed his paw by his chin in a thinking motion.

"Let's see…A Digimon, or Digital Monster for short. We are born and live in a world that was created by your world's communication network. It's called the Digital World." Lopmon began.

"Wait…a different world? And if you're supposed to live there, how did you get here, in my world?" I asked, and Lopmon rolled his eyes.

"Umm, basically, there are two worlds. The 'Real World', yours, and the 'Digital World' that Digimon live in. It's long been believed that the two worlds are parallel to each other, only being kept apart by a mere veil. Gradually over the years, this 'veil' has begun to wear down, ripping in some areas and allowing access from my world to yours." Lopmon explained.

"So that's how you got through?" I asked, poking one of his ears.

"That's part of it. You see, the first appearance of Digimon into your world happened many, many years ago, and an organization between the Humans and Digimon was created. That's why the Digital Shield was created. It isolates the area where a Digimon breaks through at and someone from this side is supposed to take care of it," Lopmon said, disregarding the fact that I was childishly playing with his ears.

"Uh-huh. So, someone was supposed to 'take care' of that yellow frog?" I asked him, referring to the Gizamon from earlier.

"Possibly. But he broke in on his own and was partially feral. The Organization would have dealt with him," Lopmon said, switching from standing on the table to sitting.

"So, wait. I'm confused. Am I part of this 'Organization' now? And this thing appeared and you called me your 'partner.' What is this?" I asked him as I pulled the strange purple device from my pocket.

"No. The Organization is a small group of people who locate Digimon and delete them completely. What you have here, is what I believe is called a Digivice. A mechanism from before the formation of the Organization that was given to a human to create a type of 'bond' or partnership between the two. Its creator is unknown, but its original purpose was to bring Humans and Digimon together, containing a balance. That's about all I know," Lopmon said, rubbing the back of his head with one paw.

"But, you deleted that Digimon earlier, didn't you?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No, not a complete deletion. I absorbed his data and the rest goes back to the Digital World and reforms. His life will start anew," Lopmon told me and I sighed.

"So…confusing…" I groaned and Lopmon laughed nervously.

"Well…maybe things will get easier to understand later," Lopmon said, and I groaned again. A minute passed while I considered what I should do. I watched the little bunny as he examined the lower-level of my house, peering curiously in and out of rooms. After he had finished exploring the first-level, I led him upstairs, pointing and explaining the upstairs rooms, finishing at mine.

"This is it," I told him, plopping down onto my bed. He continued to stand on my circular rug, his hands folded behind his back politely.

"Why do you have so much space if you're the only person here?" Lopmon asked, and I laughed.

"My parents work for the airlines. My father is a pilot while my mother is flight attendant, so they are gone a lot. Though…my mom did call saying that they'd be back for a few days soon," I explained.

"Oh. But wouldn't that make you lonely sometimes?" Lopmon asked. I shook my head.

"Not at all. My neighbors-" I began.

"Hello? Mikazuki-chan?" I heard a voice from downstairs call into the house. A look of panic crossed my face and Lopmon turned around questioningly.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! You! Stay here and hide until I return, okay?" I said as I pointed to Lopmon who nodded back. I quickly exited my room and rushed down the stairs, almost tripping on one step.

"Ah! Kouhei-kun! What's up? You're early with no call!" I told him quickly as I tried to catch my breath. Kouhei glanced at the clock, then back at me. I gulped.

"Are you okay? You seem…kind of, I dunno…" Kouhei said and I looked up. Kouhei Akigawa. The co-captain on my schools basketball team and a really nice person. He is tall and has tan brown hair with dark brown roots. And with deep red-brownish colored eyes it made him one of the school most popular people. My neighbor's son.

"Uh, I'm fine! I just got back in from a…jog! That's all!" I told him nervously, and he laughed.

"Okay then. Sorry about my delay. So what about it, you ready to eat? Its mom's special," Kouhei asked as held up a container of food. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure!" I replied and he handed it over.

"Oh, and be sure to do some shopping for groceries soon. Mom said that you were running low on food," Kouhei said as he headed out.

"Alright! Thanks!" I said as I locked the door behind him and let out a sigh of relief.

"Lopmon! It's clear to come out now!" I called upstairs. There was a small shuffling sound and Lopmon appeared at the top afterwards.

"Alright," Lopmon said as he leapt into the air with his ears spread open and glided down the stairs. I frowned as I caught him.

"What was that noise?" I asked him as he moved to my shoulder. Lopmon smiled.

"Oh, I found a good hiding place, that's all," Lopmon said and I nodded back uncertainly. After eating the food that Kouhei's mom had made, I left Lopmon in my room while I took a quick shower. Changing swiftly into my pajamas that consisted of a white-short sleeved top and pink-silk pants, I entered my room to find Lopmon curled up on my beanbag. With an amused grin, I turned off the lights and entered my bed.

_Now…_

I hurried past the TV crew and out of the park. Upon awakening, Lopmon and I discovered that I was low on Milk, and I now rushed to my favorite little food store. My messenger bag squirmed.

"Can't I ride on your shoulders or something? This bag is stuffy and uncomfortable," Lopmon's voice came out mumbled. I apologized quietly, and slowed my pace.

"I can't let you out! People will stare!" I whispered back, careful to not let anyone hear me talking to my 'bag.'

"You could always pretend that I'm just a doll!" Lopmon said lightly and I thought about it. Truly, it wasn't uncommon to see girls carrying around strange dolls, but then again, I was in High School. With a reluctant sigh, plus the fact that Lopmon wasn't getting much air, I took him out.

"Now stay still," I whispered to him, receiving no response as Lopmon became still as a statue. With an impressed look, adjusted my bag back to my side and made my way to the shop. Surprisingly, as I continued walking down the street, I didn't get the strange glances that I thought I would get.

"Well, Lopmon, maybe you'll get some freedom after all," I whispered as I entered the store and sat him into a basket. He continued to play doll as I wandered through the grocery store getting the items on my list.

"Aww! It's so cute! Chiyo-chan, where did you get it? I didn't take you for one to carry around plushies," A store clerk that I'd grown to know asked as I checked out. I grinned nervously.

"Um, it was a gift…from a friend, and they…dared me to carry it around," I said quickly, coming up with the best possible excuse. The older lady nodded as she finished bagging up my groceries.

"Alright then. Here you go! Take care, Chiyo-chan!" She said as I paid and headed out. It was almost noon by the time I returned home. Once the door behind me was shut, Lopmon leapt from my arms and stretched out his body.

"Wow that was a long trip. Is this what you do everyday?" Lopmon asked as he followed me into the kitchen. After setting my bags down, I turned to him.

"Huh? No. Normally I would have school, but we're on a break right now," I told him as I began to put things away. Lopmon tilted his head a bit and leaped onto the countertop.

"Here, let me help," Lopmon offered as he picked up a small box. I smiled. Though I'd only known Lopmon for a little more than a day, it felt like much longer. Maybe it was because he was so polite. I shrugged and continued putting some things away. As I finished, I instantly began working on fixing 'brunch.' Upon waking this morning and discovering that Lopmon was actually real and not just a dream, I discovered that I was out of milk, a very important ingredient if you normally ate cereal for breakfast. And now that I think about it…

"Lopmon, what would you like to eat? Do Digimon even eat?" I asked as I put a bowl and spoon down on my kitchen table. Lopmon nodded.

"Yes, we eat. For some Digimon it's not necessary, but most have to eat to keep up their strength or else they wouldn't be able to protect ourselves," Lopmon said. A small twinge of guilt pained my stomach as I realized that I hadn't asked him about food the previous night. I quickly crossed the kitchen to the refrigerator and opened it.

"Umm, do you see anything in here that you would like?" I asked as I pointed out some things. He looked through the fridge patiently, only asking about what some things were and what they tasted like until he finally decided on, ironically, a carrot. We sat down and ate, with me silently giggling at the sight of the small bunny nibbling away at the carrot.

"Hey, Lopmon. Next time we go shopping I'll let you pick out some stuff. That okay with you?" I asked him as I finished up my cereal. Lopmon was a friend and a guest in my house, and I was not going to let him starve or eat food he wouldn't want or like.

"That sounds fine," Lopmon said with a smile, and as I stood to clean my bowl, a series of four, high-pitched, beeps erupted from the Digivice in my bag. I turned, surprised at the sound.

"What was that?" I asked as I pulled the device from my bag. On it, a map like icon had appeared on the screen, and a small purple arrow sat where my house was. I looked over at Lopmon and noticed that he was tense.

"Lopmon? What's wrong?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Another Digimon has just broken through," Lopmon said in a low voice. He suddenly leapt off the table and onto my shoulders, one ear wrapped across me for balance.

"Ehhh? Where?" I asked nervous. Lopmon closed his eyes, concentrating.

"It's not too close, but not far away either…about the same distance you took to get to that store earlier," Lopmon said.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, partially scared of fighting another one of these creatures. Lopmon looked at me, noticing my nervousness.

"We don't have to take care of it. But we never know if there's anybody trapped within the Digital Shield," Lopmon said gingerly. I groaned. What if there was someone stuck in there? Just like I had been? If it weren't for Lopmon, that other Digimon would have eaten me! With a heavy sigh, I strapped my bag across my shoulders.

"You're going?" Lopmon asked in surprise. I nodded.

"I'm going because if there is someone in there we can protect them. I can't stand for myself to just sit here and do nothing while someone can get hurt," I said, swallowing my fear. After all, I do have Lopmon. He nodded, catching my courage, and after sliding my shoes on, I rushed out.

"Which way is it Lopmon?" I asked him as I looked around. Before he could reply, the device at my side beeped again and I pulled it up to look at it. The arrows had changed, and I realized with a start that this was some sort of locator. To the far side of my purple arrow, a new, red dot had appeared and got closer the more I walked in that direction. Clutching the device I began to increase my pace.

"Hold on Lopmon!" I told him as I went faster. As we neared the dot, the map got bigger, and soon as I turned one corner, I could see the dome. Its surface crackled and shifted with red energy. However, there was a problem. A crowd of people stood outside of the dome, staring at it and taking pictures. One woman that was with a bunch of children was looking around nervously.

"Kotone? Kotone where are you?" I heard her call out and my stomach tightened. We were at a small daycare.

"Lopmon, how do I enter this thing?" I whispered to my shoulder companion. Lopmon stared at the barrier then gave me a nod.

"I think that the Digivice will allow you to enter safely. It protected you earlier, it should do the same now," Lopmon said. Uncertainly, I nodded back and walked away to a different side of the building with no crowd and approached the Digital Shield.

"Lets hope you're right Lopmon!" I said as I closed my eyes and took a step forward. A static like noise seemed to crackle around me and cringed, waiting to be pushed back or to be shocked. But nothing happened. Cautiously, I opened my eyes and discovered that I had passed through, the shield changing from a yellow back to red, where I had entered. On the far side of the daycare, I saw a little girl crying. Ducking low as to not be spotted, I quickly ran to the girl. She was startled for a moment as she noticed me, then in an instant she clung to my legs.

"Hey, now. Its okay, we'll get you out of here," I told the little girl gently. She looked up and nodded, her eyes widening when she saw Lopmon.

"Usagi!" The child cried out in surprise as she pointed up at him. Lopmon laughed sheepishly then abruptly jumped off my shoulders and faced the school in a defensive stance.

"Stay back, Chiyo," Lopmon said softly, his eyes focusing on the building. I immediately followed his gaze over to a small sandbox. Within it, something leapt out and towards us.

"What IS that?" I exclaimed, looking at the figure. Its entire body looked like it was made up of colorful Lego's as it emitted a growl.

"Play!" It, or rather, he shouted as it shot a shiny fireball towards Lopmon.

'_ToyAgumon. Child Level, Puppet Digimon. Its attacks include Plastic Blaze and Block Punch,' _A female's voice echoed from my Digivice as it showed a picture of the attacking Digimon. This thing is a toy?

"Petit Twister!" Lopmon said as he spun to deflect the attack. The twister came to an end as Lopmon proceeded to leap into the air.

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon called out, sending a forceful blizzard from his mouth.

"Alright! We got him!" I said joyfully as part of ToyAgumon's foot began to freeze over. I had spoke too soon.

"Block Punch!" ToyAgumon growled as he slammed his right fist down onto the ice shattering it. Lopmon landed, a worried look on his face and I knew why. That was his best move that he used to finish off Gizamon, but ToyAgumon had made it seem like child's play. This was going to be harder than we thought.

* * *

A/N- So what do you think? Oh, and if you want a better description for Kouhei's hair, look up Arai from Ouran High School Host Club or Scar from FMA, it's kinda like that.

Question! What do Digimon eat? XD 'cuz I have no idea. I vaguely recall something about 'meat trees' or whatever from one of the series…but…they're not in the Digiworld.

All reviewers get a cookie!~

On that note, I would like to thank – _KeyToTwilight_ for reviewing!


End file.
